Damp Shackles Fan Fic
by Artemia Moonblood
Summary: Fantasy World – Demons, Creatures, Forbidden Love. She's a demon hunter, He's a demon Forbidden love
1. Chapter 1

By Artemia Moonblood

A Damp Shackles Fanfiction

Damp Shackles

Fantasy World – Demons, Creatures, Forbidden Love

She's a demon hunter

He's a demon

Forbidden love

Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I have written a story that will make you feel your true emotions, and you cascade its dark, ominous themes. I am Art./MoonBl00d, this is my story. I have lived many years, so I have included many personal details that are from my life. Like 4 real.

 _In a full moon: when the red hoods prowl for their prey. Death can be smelt in the air._

I pulled up my leather oak crossbow, just past my black leather and red lace corset, and fired an arrow at the daemons. The platform their standing on blows up as the arrows pearce's its bottom. "You just killed 3 daemons!" Kake said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I wish I could have killed a fourth! I said snarkly. I glared at him. He begins to walk away, and his emerald red cloak blows in the wind. "Your a great new addition to the Demon Slaying academy. You'll do well to to keep your keep your swords sharp! Be at class at 10pm!". I took a breath. He sooooo sexy! A looked at his ass as he walked away. It was sooo fine. Just the Lesley called my name. I ran over to Lesley who was fighting a three headed bull. I asked Lesley if I should help and Lesley said no. I eat bulls for breakfest. I could tell she needed halp, so I jumped in and killed the bull with my rock salt bluderbust. FWOOSH, blood splashed everywhere! It stains our sweet clothes. "I'm covered in blood!, Wow I NEED TO CHANGE MY CLOTHES" i said. "Ya mee tooo….." Leasly replied. Lesley is really cool, Leasly normally dresses like a total basic, but Leasly's very nice and I consider Leasly my friend even though we don't hang out that often. Were more like after school friends. We decided to change and we went to the change rooms. We helped each other take our clothes off. I'm jealous of lesley body. I don't mind showering with lesley because we're really close. As I was looking at Leasly I realized that the blood had soaked to our to our skin like a red silk outfits, that was not made out of fabric, but rapped around us like crimson lace glory. I turned the shower on and the hot poured out on our bodies. We both screamed because the water was hot. We heard giggling!. Its Qorgaernt and Browce! Those pervs. "why are you watching us your stupid fuck" I shouted. They laughed and said they were just doing research. "We were just doing research". Kake yells "You don't even do your homework!". Just then Kake showed up. "Guys what are you doing why are you bothering these ladies. You should respect wymyn?" Kake always knows what to say, and he's soo gentle and kind. He has long hair that he likes to flick back and forth. He sword is soooo long and extends from above his head to his feet. "ok we'll leave, just don't hit us with your long hard sword" said Qorgaernt and Browce and they ran away like little girls. "Thanks Kake, your very kind" I said. "Anytime," he said "those guys make me sick. I might just kick their asses with my moonblast to teach them a lesson". "but Kake, a moon blast with killt them?" "Yes, but I am kidding. I would never do that, I'm too kind and gentle a soul!". Few, that was a close one! "You might want to cover up, your still naked". AHHHH were still naked! We put on our clothes and Kake walked us to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello, Artemia Moonblood again every1, thanx for all the ffedback to every2 who licked the storyy. Fuk everyone else who flamed on the story cuz there total old and don't get the style but I kno Tabitha Spriner didn;t let people flamin the story get her down wen she was writing "Damp Shackles". She's my huro and I look up to her. Now fer every3 else who wants to take the story suriessly I proudly presunt the sec2nd chaptr of my Fan Fiction.

When Lesley Kake and I walked in the doors of the classroom doors, everyone stopped and stared, even Jessica turned when we walked in the doors . I could tell she was jealous of how close I was with Kake. She's such a fuckin basic and has no sense of style which makes her flame on everyone in jealousy. Qorgarnte and Browce did there best not to look at us when we walked in the doors after how Kake in baressed them before class before we walked in the doors.

"everyone take your seats said Kake secksily" and we all took our seats.

"Today we are going to pik up where we left off from last weekes lecture about the expressed forbiddeness of Daemon Human relationships." Now who can tell us where we left off."

Jessica put up her hand, I hate her. " We were talking about how Zalushk created dePrownloarif Wars of 1692." I hate her. Then Kake said " Correct again Jessica." He smiled at her, I HATE her. Then Kake said. "After that, there was a trews and for a short time Humans and Daemons lived forgether But that didn't last long and the Daemon king Corlaffisar executed a coo that tried to attempted to overthrow the humyn government but luckily he was stopped by a brave hero named Forg and Forg banushed Corlaffisar and the other Daemons into the far away mountains of Pruciat."

Just then the Alarum bellrang. Kake turned to us. "There must be and emergency." Staye here everyone." Kake said as he walked out the room. I looked at Leslie, we've got to follow him "I said." We followed him.

In the headmasters offis Kake was furious at Headmaster Steve. "We have to go out at once if we r gunna have ne chance of saving Timurt." Said Kake furiously

" I understand ur frustration Kake. "Said Headmaster Stebe. "But if you go out now it's clearly and anbush and shurley you can't go alone."

Just then I stepped forward from behind the doors. "We will go with Kakae I said"

Absolutely not said Kake when he saw me at the doors. Headmaster Steve agrreed.

"I couldn't forgive myself if anything every happened to you Artemia, you are my favorite student and I care a lot of you. I will go alone, no one follow me said" Kake said as he stormed out.

Emediately I dragged Leslie and began to follow Kake but at a safe enough distense that he wouldn't see us following him out the doors of the classroom and then the doors of the academy and into the surrounding woods, into the black darkness of the woods.


End file.
